mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacy (Revolution)
Home ¤ Wars ¤ Nations ¤ Diplomacy ¤ Archives Coalition meeting Prussia feels that a new strategy is needed to beat France and her allies. We suggest that Britain help us defeat Denmark. We also advise Russia to help us beat Lithuania. ' Treaty of Potsdam France proposes this: # Hostilities will end. # Prussia will cede Poland to Lithuania. # Prussia will end all involvement with the coalition. '''Prussia objects to giving Lithuania Poland, on the grounds that they never had any real success in the war. A small piece of Polish land would do. ' '''Lithuania thinks Prussia does not deserve polish lands because: #'Prussia had no casus belli or reason to attack us whatsoever.' #'Prussia started this war, is in danger of losing it, and wants to get away with new conquered territories.' #'Prussia has no allies capable of resisting France and its allies, but has interest in keeping its economy and infrastructure intact we assume.' Indeed, Prussia does not have the right to hold Poland. ''' '''Prussia points out that our ally Austria had invaded Lithuania. Thus, we moved to help them. We will give Lithuania all of Poland east of the Vistula river. There was no reason for Austria to invade us as well and as far as I know, Austria did not ask for help. +Austria is under threat of invasion itself, as of now, so it's not in your interest to keep supporting it, we would think. Lithuanian Seimas decides that the country has no problem holding Prussian armies until Viena falls and allies can move in on Prussia, so we are waiting for Germans to confirm this plan or accept harsh terms of defeat earlier rather than later, since those can be far worse later. Unless Prussia cedes Poland, they will continue to be fought by our alliance. Last chance. Denmark suggests that the borders of Prussia return to before the war with regard to Poland, with Lithuania receiving pre-war Poland. It offers to compensate Prussia with Mecklenberg. Prussia will give all Poland EAST of the Vistula River. We point out that giving land to a nation that we has NEVER beaten us is absurd. This is very generous, as it is over half of Poland. I think Lithuania is speaking on behalf of France and other allies. Giving territory to a country that basically gave up is absurd, that is not very smart, as it is over half Poland. Prussia will not get to keep Poland. France advises Lithuania to currently accept all of Poland EAST of the Vistula River, however. The rest of Poland can be done later. Lithuania accepts Prussian peace offer. Denmark expresses its happiness that the nations have signed a peace and also ceases hostilities against Prussia, lifting the blockade. It offers Prussia a ten-year non-aggression pact. The King, upon learning how much land we would have to give a nation that never beat us, decides to reject ''the peace offer. We will not abandon our allies. ' '''Well, at least Prussia aren't pussies anymore. Good luck getting destroyed When my army reaches Copenhagen, you won't be laughing. When your army reaches someones capital defeated and enchained, it doesn't count Spar. Peace of Vienna # All hostilities shall end. #The Coalition countries recognise their defeat. #The following border changes will occur: ##Austria pulls out of Bavaria. ##Denmark will be given territories in Germany and Prussia (see map.) ##The pre-war Austro-Lithuanian border is to be restored. ##Milan will be given back to Austria. ##German and Austrian territories between France and river Rhine are to be given to France. ##France annexes Piedmont. #As Russia cannot be given territories, coalition members pay her reparation (raising her financial points by 2) #Austria will not sustain fleets on the Adriatic Sea, letting Venice to dominate the region. Debate Excuse me, France also needs to accept. Also, the map is incorrect. France holds Switzerland. : OK. France finds the offer acceptable however. Remember to update the map, France holds Switzerland. Lithuania agrees to restore pre-war border. Signatures *Austria - Accepts - SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) *German States - Accept *Italian States - Accept *Britain - NEVER! (They didn't in OTL either.) *Venice - Accepts * France - Accepts - ~TechnicallyIAmSean * Denmark - Accepts - Shikata ga nai! 17:23, December 25, 2014 (UTC) * Prussia - Accepts ~Spar Conference of Paris We are here for the first meeting of the Grand Alliance. We suggest that there will be a meeting every 2 years, at differing places. That would mean that this year in Paris, but the next one in Copenhagen, Moscow or Vilnius, or another city that the host chooses. We suggest the following scheme: # France # Denmark # Lithuania # Russia # France And the cycle continues. However, Netherlands and Saxony are currently also possible members. Lithuania agrees. Does France have any urgent topics to discuss this year? Austria wants to form a defense alliance, which is obviously pointed towards us. They are also trying to get Russia to join them, something which we can't allow. ' '''Well, Russia joined Grand Alliance, I think we shouldn't worry about their loyalty. Britain is a far bigger problem, their alliance with Prussia and Austria really hurts our interests, and the French ones, we are sure. ' '''While the British allegiance to Prussia and Austria is indeed troublesome, we have a NAP with Britain. The Germans are the true danger here. Especially Prussia, which has shown signs of hostility towards Lithuania and Denmark. Meanwhile, we also have to keep an eye on Sweden, as Sweden is a possible member of the Defense Alliance of the Germans. After losing previous war Prussia basically met a sticky end. Now that they have less population and polish rebels they will not be able to compete with Lithuania and/or Denmark, the only thing we have to worry about is them being a distraction while Austrians make their moves. Also, yes, you are right, we could take Sweden out of the equation before they go deeper into our business, but that would cause some negative international response, wouldn't it? We propose the following schedule: 1795: Paris (France) 1797: Copenhagen (Denmark) 1799: Vilnius (Lithuania) 1801: Moscow (Russia) 1803: Amsterdam (Netherlands) 1805: Dresden (Saxony) Conference of Copenhagen Lithuanian diplomacy would like to note that the French execution of Moroccan Sultan was a very strong and unnecessary move that could cause problems in the future. France notes that this execution was not planned, but it was a decision made in the heat of the moment. The Sultan attacked our people while in captivity, something which made him deserve death. Besides, it is not up to Lithuania what we do with the MOROCCAN Sultan. It was not an execution, that is the wrong term. We know it's not up to us, we are just noting that it may negatively influence future presence of french authorities in Morocco. While we can understand Lithuanian concern we are not worried Commission of London France likes to start off by noting that we feel Prussia is trying to ignite a conflict. We should not fall for this trick. Our general Napoleon Bonaparte has stated that he sees Prussia as the biggest threat to European safety and stability (Prusse est la menace plus grande à la sécurité et la stabilité europeén). Seeing as Europe's 3 biggest powers have gathered here, we believe it is up to us to create the right solution for this. This is our plan Prussia Plan: *Prussia and Lithuania will sign a 10 year Non-Aggression pact *The Prussian-Lithuanian border will be demilitarized and will be a buffer zone *Prussians in Lithuania will be treated equally *Poles and Lithuanians in Prussia will be treated equally *Any violation of above terms will be punished by France, Austria and Great Britain We also suggest that to enforce this, we create an organization/alliance consisting of Austria, France and Great Britain, to make sure Europe is a stable and safe place. Lithuanian diplomacy doesn't agree with term number 2, because armies are pretty mobile, and seeing as Prussia increases its army, we will too. Term number 3 is also fully implemented into our law, external powers may have thought that the statement about provocation being punishable is directed towards Prussians, but it includes everyone, since we will not accept any violent movements, whether prussian or Lithuanian. We also state that it would be violation of our sovereignty for other powers to decide what should and what shouldn't be done in our country, we will not tolerate something like that in any forms except as an advice, reason being the help of Austrians and other major powers in 1772. France: '''Term Number 2 does not say things about you completely disbanding your army. It only says that you can't put troops in that border region, as it is a buffer zone. The same goes for Prussia. As for your last point, we do not wish to tell you what you have to do. We only wish to enforce the steps necessary for a peaceful and stable Europe. '''Lithuania: '''We understand that it only applies to borders but there is no difference whether armies are on the border or one day of traveling from it, if war happens it happens, and in case of defended border, the defending side has advantage of being ready against the aggressive side, right? Of course, it is the same when defensive positions are deeper in country, but the earlier option prevents any damage to civilians. That is why we are against putting our forces further back. '''France: '''Even so, moving away your troops can lead to an end or at least decrease in tensions. We suggest that both you and Prussia do that. '''Lithuania: '''There is little to no tension on our border between two countries. There is some tension inside of our borders due to rebels, but the rebels are close to national borders and that is just another reason to keep 'em guarded. '''Austria: '''We accept France's Five Points. And the idea of an alliance for keeping Europe safe. However, we think that it's only possible if both the Coalition and the Great Alliance are disbanded. '''Great Britain: '''We agree to France's five points and would also like to add that due to the fact that our royal family is Hannoverian that the members of our family that still exist in Hannover be transported to Britain for their safety. Also we would like a solemn pledge from the French that they will never support any Irish rebellion despite your shared faith, nor will they support any sort of Jacobin uprising within Britain or any of her territories, mandates, colonies, dominions, etc. We agree to the idea of an organization consisting of France, Austria and ourselves and also agree that such an organization can exist if the Grand Alliance and Coalition are disbanded. Prussia is indeed a troublesome one but good luck trying to get them to agree to these terms. '''France: Disbanding the Coalition and Grand Alliance is not an issue for France. If it keeps Europe safe, then we are willing to take that sacrifice. We would never support the Irish rebellion. Prussia will have to be dealt with if they continue this behavior. Commission of Brussels France: '''As we agreed upon the Tri-Alliance in London, we would like to discuss the latest turn of events. Mainly Prussia showing yet again, they are a threat to European safety. They have publicly stated their desire to attack Lithuania and Denmark, and have even tried to get Britain to help them. Of course, we trust that Britain doesn't help them in their unjust wars, but we feel the issue should be addressed. If things continue like this, we feel that military intervention might be necessary. However, it is the French belief that a diplomatic solution exists to this issue. Seeing as Prussia has been demanding a referendum in Prusland as it contains Prussian citizens, we suggest an equal transaction. Lithuania cedes Prusland to Prussia, and Prussia cedes their Polish land to Lithuania. '''Great Britain: '''We agree that a diplomatic ruling could be brought about with a vote, however making Prussia cede land to Lithuania and vice versa seems only to give each other territory that is surrounded by the other nation. Remember, Prussia is still a British ally, we will attempt to keep them in line. '''France: '''Then we trust you with holding Prussia back. If Prussia goes to an unprovoked war with Lithuania or Denmark, we will intervene. '''Prussia '''has sent dignitaries to France to explain that Prusland has Prussian citizens in it. We will hold a vote in the Polish lands we control if Lithuania will hold one in Prusland. '''French reaction to Prussia's announcement that Prusland has Prussians in it: No shit, Sherlock Lithuania: But there are nuances, many Poles and Lithuanians lived in Prusland even before it became Lithuanian, but Poland was mostly inhabited by Poles, before you came there and installed your own authority for no other reason than selfish imperialist motives. Seeing as Prussia does not have any reasonable offers to resolve this, we think the war is inevitable. Great Britain: Lets not get ahead of ourselves, remember people Prussia is a British ally, the royal family is Germanic. I beg the Lithuanians and Prussians to back off before this whole effort is torn about. France: '''We agree with Britain that this needs to stop now. However, we do let everyone know Denmark and Lithuania are our allies. But we don't wish war. '''Denmark wishes for nothing but good relations with Prussia, but it will support its ally Lithuania in any conflicts which may occur. Prussia '''would like to re-establish our alliance with Denmark. We point out that we were going to aid you against Sweden once we defeated Poland. Can our two nations be as they once were? Can they be like brothers again? In response to Lithuania's feelings that war will soon come, we point out we are treating the Poles BETTER then they are treating Prussians and Poles, as we passed a law banning any discrimination against Poles. What has Lithuania done but demand what they no claim to, and steal from us? '''Denmark agrees to re-establish the alliance, with the exclusion that if Prussia attacks any of Denmark's other allies (e.g. France or Lithuania), Denmark would still support them against Prussia. The Queen is pleased at being able to re-establish good relations. Prussia, '''too, is pleased that our alliance has been re-established, but asks Denmark a grave question: can they trust Lithuania and France? Yes. '''Lithuanian Dip: Sir, please think of your accusations before you express them, we have official laws against discrimination since the times of first Lithuanian statute. You are killing Polish rebels, we are warning Prussian rebels. At which point the "we are treating poles better than you treat Prussians" thing comes in? Great Britain: '''We are glad to have tensions lessening between Prussia and Denmark and would also encourage both Lithuania and Prussia to withdraw troops from the other's border. We also would like to add that at the request of Prussia we will be helping the Prussians establish a colonial empire IF they choose to back down. We ask that if such actions are taken that both Lithuania and her allies respect the colonial possessions of Prussia as they would those of Britain. '''France: We will have Prussia know we can fully be trusted. We are glad the tensions are lessening. Commission of Orleans France: We ''' '''Great Britain: '''What is it that the French wished to discuss? '''France: We have an extremely urgent matter to discuss. Prussia has gone to war. They have shown they are not to be trusted. Prussia has to be destroyed, it is the only solution. Great Britain: '''You know what? Fuck it. His Majesty has grown weary very very very very very very weary of trying to hold them down. If Prussia must be punished to absolve for its actions, so be it. His Majesty only wishes to have a full nights rest without the constant wonder if the next day they will be at war. Realpolitik motherfucker. Hahaha.. Best diplomacy I have ever seen yet. You sir deserve a cookie. Mr. Darius (talk) 21:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) '''France: We propose the following division of Prussia: Lithuania: As I can understand we get Danzig so we are satisfied. Though, it is funny how countries that were protecting peace suddenly jump in for some land grabin', but eh, game is game. Well, we can't ignore that land. Heh, like Denmark, Saxony or Lithuania would just leave that land empty. France: We propose it differently. The provinces named are the Prussian provinces of OTL # Lithuania receives the provinces of West Prussia(includes Danzig), Silesia and Lusatia # France receives Eastern Mecklenburg and the North of Brandenburg (including Berlin) # Britain receives Pomerania # Denmark receives Western Brandenburg and Western Mecklenburg # Saxony receives the remaining territories This is the division the French propose. Lithuania thinks the "including Berlin" isn't fair from Baltic Union and Saxon perspective, but if they agree, we're good. The Baltic Union agrees, on the condition that its territorial gains include Rostock, Wismar and Schwerin. It also requests that it receive the surviving Prussian fleet as compensation for its naval losses against Prussia over the past two wars. Great Britain: '''These terms seem agreeable. '''France '''informs the Baltic Union they will gain those territories. Then it is done, Prussia has been divided. '''Saxony '''agrees if the other nations agree to sign a 5 year Non-Aggression pact with them. The '''Baltic Union will do so. Great Britain: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE TRI-ALLIANCE - NOW HEAR THIS! The evil warmongering Spanish have attacked our ally of Portugal we call upon all members that if you hold an alliance with the Spanish BREAK IT if you are their ally DENY THEM. These people are a menace to us all and have shown that even when Portugal has done no wrong that they are still willing to invade, to oppress the freedom loving people of Portugal who have for so long wilted under the boot of Catholic Spanish Oppression! Whether you are Catholic or Protestant, White or Black, Slavic or French we call upon YOU! to support the people of PORTUGAL as they repel the dreaded interlopers from the East. JOIN ME MY ALLIES, LET US UNITE AGAINST A FOE THAT HAS SHOWN ITS WICKEDNESS! '''That will be all. '''France: '''Our president does not know what his majesty is smoking but we want it. Anyway, we will aid you, as repayment for your aid against Prussia. Conference of Moscow '''We will have our conference in 1801 which is one more year to go. It will be held in Moscow for our first meeting of the Grand Alliance. 'Conference of Barcelona' #Argentina is ceded to Portugal #California is ceded to France or Portugal #Peru is ceded to Portugal #Colombia is ceded to Britain #Venezuela is ceded to Britain #The Philippines are ceded to France #Santo Domingo is ceded to France #Gibraltar is ceded to Britain #The Baleares are ceded to Naples #Spain agrees to pay Portugal for reparations. These are the terms France would agree on. Portuguese Proposal #Argentina, Peru, and Chile are ceded to Portugal. For Argentina, Spain will be paid 2 million Reales, Chile and Peru will be sold for 1 million Reales collectively. #The Philippines and California are ceded to France. France pays 3 million Reales #New Granada will be ceded to Britain for the price of 3 million Reales. #Girbaltar will be ceded to Britain for 99 years. #Santo Domingo will be ceded to France. #Spain agrees to limit its military build up. #Alliance for 10 years. #NAP for the following 25 years. #Preparations will be paid by Spain to all combatants to cover the damages. Likewise, Spain will receive compensation for the damage caused by England and France. #10% of Spain's Annual GDP will be given to the Victors for the next 10 years. Portugal will receive 5%, with the other 5% going to France and England. #Hostilities will cease. #'Spain's Fleet will be divided between Portugal, the Baltic Union, and Naples, as these are the 3 weaker nations of the coalition.' #'5% of Spain's Annual GDP will be given to the victors for the next 10 years.' #'The Baleares will be ceded to Naples at the coast of 1 million Reales' France accepts, as these terms perfectly include our interests. We await Britain and Spain's response Spain: 'We accept most of this except 4 and 10. Also, What is NAP. We don't want to give up any of Spain as said in number 4. And 10% of GDP is too much 5% max. Other than that, we like your preposition much more than France's. If the requested numbers are changed, (and NAP is explained to us) we will accept. France: NAP is Non-Aggression pact. It's basically a promise not to go to war. France would also like a NAP with you. We will do any NAP's requested. If 4 and 10 are changed on the Portuguese Proposal, then we will agree w/ it. Portugal: Gibaltar is a small territory, simply a small port. Point 10 is negotiable. We will not give ANY mainland. Please. Portugal reminds Spain that it is not in a position to negotiate. The Baltic Union requests that it, per its entry into and assistance in the war, receive the Maracaibo region of Venezuela, or financial/military reparations of equal value. Portugal offers that the Baltics receive financial and military reparations. '''Great Britain: '''His Majesty would like to offer Spain 4 Million Pounds for control of Gibraltar for 99 years. If this deal doesn't suit Spanish needs we do have an army of 20,000 troops who are very good at negotiating. The Baltic Union suggests that these reparations include part of Spain's fleet. What about the Baleares?Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:24, January 6, 2015 (UTC) '''Portugal '''has added 3 more terms in bold. Naples agrees. I agree if I get an NAP for all countries of the war. '''France: '''Already agreed on a NAP. Final Terms #Argentina, Peru and Chile are ceded to Portugal. For Argentina, Spain will be paid 2 million Reales, Chile and Peru will be sold for 1 million Reales collectively. #The Philippines and California are ceded to France. France pays 3 million Reales. #New Granada will be ceded to Britain for the price of 3 million real. #Gibaltar will be ceded to Britain for 99 years and 4 million pounds. #Santo Domingo will be ceded to France. #Spain agrees to limit its military build up #Alliance for 10 years. #NAP for the following 25 years. #Preparations will be paid by Spain to all combatants to cover the damages. Likewise, Spain will receive compensation for the damage caused by England and France #Hostilites will cease. #Spain's Fleet will be divided between Portugal, the Baltic Union, and Naples, as these are the 3 weaker nations of the coalition. #5% of Spain's Annual GDP will be given to the victors for the next 10 years. #The Baleares will be ceded to Naples at the coast of 1 million Reales. Signatures *Portugal-Brazil:Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) *Spain *France: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!]] (Tech can into talkpage?) 22:15, January 6, 2015 (UTC) *England: *Naples:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 22:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) *Baltic Union * Category:Revolution (Map Game)